


Flirting Lessons

by Healy



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: "Haha blackmail!", Based on that one sequence from the storyboard finale credits, Drabble, F/M, Gen, failed romance, y'know the one with the lady on the bench
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8356762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healy/pseuds/Healy
Summary: Stan tries to teach his brother how to flirt. It goes poorly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This will forever be my headcanon on how [this](https://youtu.be/pKUpswi7fMc?t=42s) went down.

Stan sat down beside the lovely lady. “Why, _hello_ , miss. Is that _The Duchess Approves_ I spy? _My_ , what discerning taste!”

Ford sat down beside her as well. “Hello, ma’am,” he said. “May I have a look at your reading matter?”

The woman got up and walked away.

Stan turned towards Ford. “Idiot! You ruined my chances!”

“I did not!” said Ford. “I was just doing as you instructed! ‘Follow my lead,’ remember!”

“Yeah, but not at the same time, _genius_ ,” growled Stan.

Meanwhile, from behind the bushes, Mabel snapped a photo of her grunkles with their flowers. “Haha, blackmail!”


End file.
